Pandoran
The main enemy in Phoenix Point. Created by the Pandoravirus, they most commonly take the appearance of sea creatures, often crossed with humanoid bodies and features. Typical among these is the Arthron, a humanoid creature with a crab-like carapace and arms ending in pincers. Pandoran Archetypes Arthron The Arthron are the most common types of Pandoran to be encountered. It is the first enemy shown in the tutorial stage. In combat, Arthrons fill the role of frontline infantry, commonly given mutations to increase their armor, while maintaining a high degree of lethality. Their weapons include pincers (melee), machine guns, shields, grenade launchers, and poison spitter heads. Triton Tritons are in the same tier as Arthrons, but fill more of a support and flanking role than their bulkier cousins. Triton mutations are specialized to make them hard to track down, and even harder to kill outright. They can create pockets of mist to conceal themselves or allies, regenerate wounds, stun your soldiers with electric tentacles, or snipe you from halfway across the map. Their weapons include any non-mount gun used by humans, i.e. the Cypher HG handgun. Mindfragger Mindfraggers are Facehugger-esque creatures with a single purpose -- to mind control the player's soldiers. If one gets close enough, they will leap onto the soldier's head and gain control. Killing the Mindfragger ends the control, and this is best done with a single-shot, low-penetration weapon like a handgun. Mindfraggers have no mutations and no high jump capability. Worm Worms are slow, yet mobile bombs that can inflict fire, poison, or acid damage depending on their subtype by self-destructing like a grenade. Worms can be found in Pandoran Colonies inside eggs, or launched onto the field by a Chiron with the appropriate worm abdomen mutation. Sentinel Sentinels are static structures that commonly defend Pandoran Colonies, but one type ''(the Mist sentinel) ''can also be found on Scavenging Site missions. Sentinels comprise the Hatching, Mist, and Terror variants. Hatching sentinels can force the immediate hatching of all nearby eggs that hold Worms or Mindfraggers; Mist sentinels can spray a cloud of viral mist around themselves; and Terror sentinels unleash a psychic scream that drains your soldiers' willpower at a considerable range. All variants of Sentinel must "prepare" before using their abilities, a process that begins when the player moves a soldier close enough to them, or shoots them. Siren Sirens, along with Chirons, form the "Tier 2" of Pandoran evolution. Sirens are a singularly dangerous foe due to their ability to mind control your soldiers, and also possess a variety of offensive support mutations ranging from a will-draining psychic scream, to whipping their own side's units into a frenzy for increased speed, or simply slashing arms that inflict horrific bleed damage. Chiron Over three times the size of traditional Pandoran mutations, Chirons are the enemy's answer to the human factions' vehicles; a walking artillery platform that can launch everything from Worm enemies, to Goo bombs, to deadly explosive plasma. Scylla The Scylla is a rare, extraordinarily tough creature that is only produced by a Pandoran Citadel. They are full "Boss" encounters with a enormous health pool, very tough armor, and abilities that can lead to the wipe of your squad if you're not careful. Pandoran Colonies See Pandoran Colony.Category:Enemy Faction Category:Pandoran